Unsettled
by PONITAPG
Summary: After passing through a storm and winning against the shadows their relationship crumbles. The future he sees is not right. He can't be separated from her but he is. And it is ok. But Artemis died and La'gann was kidnapped and maybe he will comfort her. Supermartian is not dead. Conner's Pov.


**A: N/ ok so here I was bored. I'm not good at writing supermartian I know . It's hard for me to actually get it. So, I wanted to see how supey here felt but idk it ended lame so pardon me. D: now that I've ranted feel free to review as you want.**

**-Penguins will govern us one day. Yes. They will. Ponita PG out. **

Unsettled

She held a moist rag and pressed it to my forehead. Hurriedly she smeared the milk and eggs more on to my face. I was getting slightly irritated but couldn't help the amused feeling in my mind when I watched her stammer apologies.

She paused near my cheek and timidly gazed at my lips. I held her eyes for some time too. I never felt like this. I thought it was normal since I just had a few weeks of being alive. The frustration of recalling who I am, or more likely what, brought me back to earth.

It reminded me that those sweet honey eyes were an illusion, pure fantasy. I'm a clone, just a copy of the man I will never be.

Her green cheeks reddened and we backed away simultaneously. Another emotion crossed me. I could call it awkwardness. Not even looking back I sat on the couch determined not to look into those warm orbs again. No one could heal the loneliness inside.

-o-

Being new to many experiences and feelings is complicated. Every kiss was awkward at first but she didn't seem to mind at all. She tasted like strawberries. That bittersweet fruit I had once tasted thanks to her. She was always so soft and warm. Her grassy skin looked so milky but I didn't have time to see when my eyes were falling close once again.

To me she was no monster. She was Mg'ann Morse. I was not lost. She found me, and to me that will never change.

I wanted to be closer to remember that she will catch me if I fell, that she could understand me somehow. Like a lost animal, she found me. I tried not to bruise were I held her even if it was hard considering my powers and my problems controlling them. I embraced her into a comfortable sense of protection but in reality I was the one who needed it. She gave it to me.

She moaned softly as I pressed a little tighter and I was sure this was never going to be old for me. The sudden thought the 'us' could stop terrified me. But for tonight I was hers and everything was a blur.

-o-

I was not an idiot. Naïve, still adapting, somehow lost but not stupid. I knew Luthor was my father but I was not like him. I didn't want power, fame or money. I still had the team. I still had her. We finished the mission as planned. I was not good with secrets. Megan wasn't either; we had grown that close that I could tell. It was weird for a guy like me but I felt sympathetic to her feelings.

When we celebrated at the cave she gave me her usual loving grin. I returned it with a glance and she understood. Even if she was a psychic she didn't need powers to read my eyes. I loved her.

-o-

I opened my eyes thinking I had woken up to a different future, where no L'gann invaded the cave. 'Especially no L'gann.' The frozen pillow muffled the disgusted grunt I did for even thinking of him… it… I didn't even care. 'Back in the old times there were no new untrained newbies.' And don't get me wrong the rookies were nice kids to work with 'except La'gann' and they had fascinating new attitudes I enjoyed observing.

And still it had all changed and I hate changes. The cold bed sheets were an example of how I hated changes. They were usually tepid and fruit scented with her body warmth.

Now they were empty and lonely. Just like when I became superboy. Just like Robin, Aqualad and Wally found me in the pod. I was nothing to her, clearly replaceable. It was still freezing and I wondered why I couldn't keep warm with the long sleeved shirt and jogging pants I had.

Maybe it was true I usually didn't smile back then. Though I did smile often when she tapped her forehead and squealed 'Hello Megan', or when she trained after school as I waited on the benches intently staring. Those were sunny days I miss.

-o-

Artemis was always close. Not as close as her but she was from the original five. A spot in my heart of a member I couldn't replace. And if things couldn't get worse, La'gann was captured that same day. I watched as Beast boy uselessly comforted her.

She wasn't calming down and I couldn't help her. Not now anyway. I was not mad, I was hurt. And still the thought of Artemis gone forever makes me realize anyone could be gone as well.

It wasn't fair but I felt relief it wasn't Megan. I felt slight remorse and sadness for thinking that way but I would certainly go crazy like in Bialya if it was Megan. I didn't know how Wally wasn't killing Nightwing right now.

It is stupid for me to be so protective of her anyway. I don't know why I am so afraid to lose her, when she's not even mine. Everyone is gone now. I silently sit next to her fearing she might not want me near. She didn't flinch, nor back away. I wasn't comforting either. When Tula died I simply kept quiet mourning for her.

"I'm sorry" I said finally and I didn't know if I was saying it for Artemis, La'gann or because she deserved to know I still loved her.

"She is- was my sister." Her lips trembled and I seriously didn't think she would answer. I couldn't hug her still. "I'm sorry too." Wow, she was reading my mind again? I narrowed my eyes raising an eyebrow. "I don't need to read your mind." She said bitterly.

I felt bad but didn't answer. "Forget it. Artemis wouldn't like us like this." I said awkwardly. Tears rolled her reddened cheeks. On instinct my thumb cleaned the saltiness before it got to her lips. Her beautiful brown orbs widened and so did mine. Taking my hand away from her cheek I stomped to my room even if I knew I wouldn't sleep when all the memories were still in my mind.


End file.
